Tony Backwards Is 'Y Not'
by Molkite
Summary: Pre-slash one shot. Gibbs and Tony can't quite get it together... Tony more so than Gibbs. Can Gibbs Coax him out? Gibbs/Tony pre-slash.


'**Tony backwards is y not.' A quote from Iced.**

**My 100th story, dedicated to everyone who has stuck with me or given me supportive and constructive feedback! Love to all of you. XX**

Toy Dinozzo stretched and yawned. He had to stay cool, he had been under the constant watch of his boss and mentor all day. If he could just play cool for another hour he was home free. That little slip earlier would be forgotten and he could go bury his face in a pillow.

"Dinozzo are you gonna get any work done this afternoon or am I going to have to send you home?"

"Umm on it boss." Tony sat forwards again shuffling some papers.

_I can't believe I was so careless. It happened in Abbys lab. I was talking to Abby, as usual her music was loud so I had to shout. But there was nobody else there, or so I thought anyway. She is the one person I confide in, I told her one thing in particular I hoped would never get out._

_She kept the secret fine, as usual I can always trust her. It was my big mouth that got me into trouble again. As usual. I was talking to her about my crush, well it's not really a crush… okay so it is. But I didn't think he would be standing behind me, Abby didn't have any results and wasn't expecting any. There really was no reason for him to be there. It's seriously unfair._

_But there he stood nonetheless, in all his Gibbstastic glory. Holding the obligatory Caf-Pow in one hand, bag of evidence in the other. He heard everything._

"Dinozzo, what did I say about daydreaming? Get back to work."

Gibbs was by now stood over Tony's desk. Tony had been caught daydreaming once more, seriously embarrassed he hunched over a scrap of paper and tried to write something, but the ink just refused to flow. Gibbs looked very annoyed, was he also embarrassed by what he had heard down in Abbys lab?

"_Anyway Abbs, what do you think he would say if I asked him out one night?" It was meant as a joke, well okay maybe not I was prying for information. But as far as Abby knew I was just messing about, pulling her pigtails so to speak. Damned it though, he was stood right behind me. Abby just stood there waiting for Gibbs to explode on the spot, awkwardly she dismissed herself to the ladies room. That's the worst thing she could have done, leaving me alone with him… he had heard everything and wasn't talking._

"_Back to the bullpen Dinozzo gossip time is over."_

_Okay I lie he did talk eventually._

"Dinozzo!"

"Boss I'm trying to collect my-"

"You me, the elevator yesterday!"

Tony followed Gibbs as slowly as he dared, not only did this have the potential to be embarrassing. It could cause a rift between them. There was a reason he had kept his feelings between himself and Abby. Firstly he trusted nobody else, but also knew there could be dire consequences if he was outed at work. He had worked hard on his stud reputation.

"I'm sorry boss I guess I'm just distracted."

Gibbs said nothing and let the elevator go down a couple of floors before he hit the stop switch. They were between the lab and the floor above, the floor above the lab was empty, and Abby already knew should they be overheard.

"Tony, do you mind repeating to me what you said down in the lab?"

Tony stood stock still, he had expected and prepared himself for a tirade, but instead he found Gibbs was being soft, careful even.

"Umm about what?"

"There was a question you wanted to ask me? You told Abby that much."

"Umm I uh… I don't really think its appropriate boss."

"You thought it was appropriate to talk to Abby about it?"

They stood in an awkward silence, Gibbs was refusing to budge and Tony didn't know whether asking Gibbs out was a good idea. What if he was setting him up for humiliation? That was the last thing he needed right now. But Gibbs was patient, he folded his arms and casually lent against the wall waiting for Tony to reply.

"Okay… I have thought a lot… okay maybe not a lot but umm… Gibbswouldyoucomeoutwithmeonenight?"

Gibbs laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, why not."

Tony visibly deflated and relaxed, he was lost for words and didn't expect such a calm reaction. Especially as he had gone to Abby first. The two men finally shared a comfortable silence before Gibbs released the elevator, headed for the lab.

"Maybe we should give Abby the good news as well?"


End file.
